The main components of a drive train of a motor vehicle are the drive aggregate and a transmission, whereby the transmission of the drive train is positioned between the drive aggregate and an output. The transmission converts rotational speeds and torques and provides therefore the traction force available at the output of the drive train. A transmission comprises shift elements, whereby during the execution of a shift or change of gear, respectively, at least one shift element is closed or rather engaged and at least one shift element is opened or rather disengaged. The shift elements of the transmission are preferably designed as clutches.
At least a starting clutch is positioned between the shift elements of the transmission and the drive aggregate. Known through the DE 102 23 780 C1 is a transmission with a hydraulically operated multi-clutch, meaning a hydraulically operated double clutch, in which, between the shift elements of the transmission and the drive aggregate, several clutches are positioned which serve as a starting clutch and/or shift elements.
To engage a hydraulically operated clutch which serves as a shift element and/or a starting clutch, the clutch is hydraulically filled. It is already known through DE 100 42 147 A1 that the filling of a clutch is divided into a fast filling or rather a fast fill phase as well as into a filling compensation or rather filling compensation phase, whereby filling parameters are adopted during the fast filling and during the filling compensation. An additional method for the adoption of the filling of shift elements of a transmission is known from DE 101 34 294 A1.